Similarities
by deaths demise
Summary: Rose's thoughts on the one she loves but can never be with becuase of their families... to act on her feelings would be akin to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Oneshot. Set in seventh year of Rose and Scorpius.

Please Read and Review.

Flamers unwelcome.

* * *

><p>She watched him from across the hall.<p>

The way his hair fell in a perfectly styled windswept devil may care way as he moved his aristocratically chiselled face. The way the light danced in his eyes, eyes that were the same colour as all males in his family did. Eyes that could change colour at a moment's notice, eyes that always reflected the emotions of the person, even when the rest of him was closed off; was stoic and emotionless, dignified and reserved and all the other qualities that befit someone of his upbringing and heritage. Upbringing and heritage which she could only ever dream of having or been a part of. They were from two very different rules and social influences.

Which is why she only ever watched him from afar. To speak with him or act on her feelings for him would be simply appalling and could only ever be met with rejection. They could never be. Their families were natural enemies and polar opposites.

When she thought of the two them and thought of gathering the courage that her family were so known and famed for, she remembered a play by William Shakespeare, that she had read one summer when she was young. In actuality, she had read all of his work, along with many other muggle authors. Her mother owned many books and had encouraged her to read the fiction of both worlds. Despite being a witch her mother believed in maintaining her muggle roots and had instilled such knowledge into her children. Her father didn't get it or understand literature other than it along with muggle technology made his wife very happy. However, she was the only one who independently studied and read muggle works for pleasure, which was probably why she was the smartest out of all her cousins and like her mother held the title of brightest witch of her age.

The play, Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers of two warring families, who both tragically die due to this. Whenever she thought of telling him how she felt, she remembered their families and remembered the play and like that her desire to tell him fades away and she resumes her watching, though it is slowly killing her.

He knows her of course, how could not? They had attended school together in the same year for the past seven years. Most of their lessons were together though she sat with her house on one side of the room and him with his on their side of the room. They had chosen the same electives. They were both names prefects in their fifth year and had even patrolled together. Both were on the honour roll. Scored the highest on their OWLS, with her just managing to best him as the overall best of the year.

Now in their final year, they were the head boy and girl.

They had had many trivial conversations over the years and competed in class. But it was only school related nothing else, nothing more.

She stood at the sidelines and watched as he flirted and dated most of the girls in their year and the two years below them. She watched many girls come and go and could not help but breathe easier when a new girl suddenly replaced the older one. None lasted more than two months and not once in their past two years of schooling had he been single for more than a couple hours.

She had a scoring system which she used for each new girl and ranked them amongst the others as well as against him to see how long they should last and how suitable they were for him. She found most to be severely lacking accept in the area of family status, they were always pureblood or halfbloods whose wealth and family occupation could make up for their lack of blood purity.

All the more reason not to mess with the small amount of contact that she did have. She would never stand a chance with him and now when her viewing time was running out was not the right time to rock the boat.

Perhaps she mused, she could try at graduation. They were both entering very different careers after school so there would be nothing left to lose.

Till then she would continue on as planned and make sure that she graduated at the top of her class, afterall her father wanted her to beat him at every turn and to do that she needed to study hard and stick to her schedule, much to the annoyance of her many cousins who currently attended Hogwarts.

She sighed despondently as she watched him leave the great hall with his latest conquest on his arm. Not that it mattered the girl wouldn't last another day. She was all wrong for him.

Standing she gathered her multitude of books and headed for the library, a battered copy of Romeo and Juliet at the top of the pile, not that she needed to read it anymore, she knew it by heart and the print had begun to fade from the continuous reading. In the margins she had added comments about her one family and his and their friends, people and events which seemed to copy that of the classic text. No matter how she read it she could not help but find similarities...


End file.
